


The Winchester's Guardian Angel(s)

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Raphael, F/M, Gabriel Loves Candy, Good Lucifer, Good Michael, Harem, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, who is actually an archangel, winchesters have a sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel was not happy about the apocalypse. It was happening over a millennia ahead of schedule and she would be damned if she was going to let God - or Raphael - ruin this family for her as well. And hey, if she could get her flock back in the process more love for every one.</p><p>Now all she had to do was stop the apocalypse and bring the two oldest archangels in existence back to the world of the sane.</p><p>No biggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellel

**Author's Note:**

> Random story idea that kept niggling at me. Loosely inspired by Likhoradka's Waiting for salvation over on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> WARNING: There will be a harem in this, it just might take a while.

 

            Bellel had always fascinated and frightened the other angels, even some of the other archangels at times.

            She was tall and thin with some the prettiest wings in Heaven, great big dawn colored things. Her hair was short and spiky in a way that hinted at spines but didn’t quiet give them to you in full. That paired with the slightly slanted eyes that also managed to look wide and innocent at the same time made most angels wary. Both hair and eyes didn’t seem too keen on sticking to one color and were constantly changing as well, which put pretty much everyone on edge.

            Then, there was the fact that she was God’s child. Well, they were all God’s children, but with Bellel it was like she was His daughter.

            That was another thing too. She had a fixed gender unlike most of the other angels who generally didn’t have one so that they could adapt to whatever gender their vessel had. Each angel had its own little tick or personality but few had an actual gender. The only ones who really did were the Archangels, Joshua, and a few of the essential or more interesting ones.

            Of course some angels just didn’t care, like some of the other girl angels, Lucifer, Michael, and – of course – Gabriel.

            Bellel was like the rock that held the two older archangels and Gabriel in some semblance of sanity. She didn’t pick favorites within the flock, didn’t withhold attention as a punishment, and put them in their places when they were being a trio of idiots. She was also the only person who could talk sense into the two eldest when they got into a fight.

            She hated it when they fought one another.

            So when she went down to Earth for a few decades to explore human culture and came back to half the Host dead, Lucifer locked in the Cage, Gabriel missing in action, and Michael curled up in a corner crying her temper was understandable. The person she blew up at was not received well though.

            Every angel in Heaven gathered to watch as Bellel stormed up the steps to the throne room in a cloud of anger and vengeance. After a very long shouting match resulting in Bellel’s hair no longer hinting at spikes but standing up in actual spines, she torched it... with holy fire. Then she left to go find Gabriel.

            God was pissed, to say the least. He told her that if she left right then and didn’t fix the palace she would never be allowed to come back again. The female archangel spat at his feet and told him that she didn’t care because anywhere was better than a broken home and it was God’s mess to start with so he could fix it himself.

            That had been how she ended up stuck on Earth for a couple of thousand years to wallow in her own anger and misery, until she met Mary Campbell that was.

            Mary was an amazing hunter from an entire family of them and Bellel had met her on one of the younger woman’s hunts. They’d become fast friends, the brief tussle when Mary found out that Bellel was actually an angel aside. After that they’d become closer than ever.

            So that was why Bellel was now standing over her “bestest friend in the whole wide world” as Mary cried over her second child’s crib in heart wrenching sobs that made Bellel’s grace hurt.

            “Oh, Mary, I’m sorry.” Bellel said as she looked down into the crib at the very still girl child laying on the blankets.

            “Do something, Bell!” Mary begged. “Please!”

            Bellel gave a very tired sigh as she looked at Mary. “Her soul is gone, Mary. I can’t bring back the dead.” She said.

            Mary broke down even further. The archangel took a deep breath and tested the air for foreign grace. There were tastes of it all over the room, none of it was hers though. Someone (read: angels) had been doing things that they weren’t supposed to be doing. Bellel was not amused.

            Mary was her only friend. The angel would do anything for her because this woman and her family were the only people on this planet that she truly cared about. There was something she could do… but it would involve altering memories.

            “But, there is something I could use to help.” Bellel said and chewed on her lip, it was a bad human habit she’d picked up a while back.

            Mary looked up at her with hope in her eyes. “What is it?” She asked.

            That look was too much. Bellel sighed to herself. “Do you trust me?”

            “With my life.”

            Bellel gave another sigh. “That’s not what I need,” She told the human on her knees, “Do you trust me enough to be here without your husband or children’s knowledge of it, if you die?”

            “Yes.”

            Bellel took a deep breathe in relief. “Okay,” She said, “Here is what I’m going to do. I am going to switch souls with your daughter, but since she’s dead and the soul is gone I’ll be in there with no way out and this body will die. The body belongs to you since it has no soul so I need your consent, it’s your flesh and blood after all. I’ll also need to alter your memory to think I’ve done a life for a life spell and wipe mine clean. You’ll have your daughter back, Dean will have a little sister, and I’ll have a family again. So, do I have your consent?”

            Mary stared up at her friend and nodded dumbly at her. “Y-yes.” She stuttered.

            Bellel smiled happily, put one hand on Mary’s forehead, and the other on the dead child’s chest. There was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared everything was over.

            “Bell!” Mary screamed and dived for her best friend’s collapsing body. She caught it quickly and checked its pulse three separate times.

            There was no pulse… Bellel was dead.

            Mary laid her dead friend’s body down on the purple carpet and looked into the crib. Little Isabell Winchester was smiling up at her mother and giggled happily.

            “She did it.” Mary Winchester breathed as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “She actually did it.”


	2. The Old and the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in Hell and instead of going to Ruby finding him Sam goes to his big sister for support.

            Isabell woke up to the sound of pounding on her apartment door and sobbing from behind it. It wasn’t the light sobbing that physical pain caused either, this was the layered sound of a heart breaking.

            Tired and bleary eyed Isabell got out of bed and stumbled to the door. All she was wearing was one of Dean’s old band t-shirts and a pair of Sam’s old boxer shorts but she didn’t really care. It was four am on a Saturday, for crying out loud! Who every it was was luck she had remembered to put on night cloths and wasn’t just wearing the dress she’d worn last night on her latest hunt.

            Angels didn’t normally need to sleep but Isabell was still straightening out her memory a bit and it was a residual habit from when she was fully human, like eating regularly. She’d only started to remember her angel life a few years ago and was still getting used to having her Grace back and being by herself.

            Da-… John had kicked her out of the family as soon as he could speak after Old Yellow Eyes had left his body. She’d been shocked and scared and hadn’t known what was going on. So she’d left and now she didn’t know where her brothers were or if they were okay.

            The only time she had gotten remotely near them since John had thrown her out had been when Gabriel – bless his ever loving idiocy – had decided to try and teach Sam not to be so dependent on Dean. After she’d realized Isabell had set him straight and made him apologize immediately.

            He had been utterly confused. His grace recognizing her yet not recognizing her at the same time. It was probably for the best though, he could go back to heaven, Isabell couldn’t.

            But, having a member of her former flock this close and yet so far away still hurt.

            Isabell shook the thought away and yanked open the door just to have the giant of a man on the other side barrel into her.

            Ten minutes, three cups of coffee, two scoops of ice cream, and a partridge in a pear tree later, Isabell was cocooned in two fluffy blankets on the couch with a near hysterical Sammy firmly fused to her side.

            It had been a while since the female Winchester had held her baby brother in her arms. She was happy he was here, despite the circumstances.

            “H-he’s g-gone.” Sam stuttered out, finally calmed down enough to speak. “D-Dean’s in Hell.”

            “Oh, Sammy.” Isabell said, quietly. “Dean’s not in Hell. His soul was too bright for that.” She tried to reassure her younger brother.

            “N-no. H-he’s in H-Hell. He made a d-deal.” Sam said and he clung on tighter to his older sister.

            Isabell’s eyes widened. “Oh, baby boy.” She breathed out and curled her abdomen over Sam’s head to get in a better position to stroke his hair. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            Sam let out another sob and buried his head in his big sister’s chest. “D-Dean didn’t w-want you to kn-know.” He mumbled. “He th-thought you’d d-do something stupid.”

            “Oh, baby, is that why the Trickster tried to get you to stop being so attached to Dean?” Isabell asked as she looked down at her baby brother’s head.

            “Yeah.” Sam said hoarsely, all cried out, and his eyes fluttered shut as he passed out.

            “Isabell gave her baby brother a sqeeze with one arm as she reached for her cell phone with the other. She flipped it open and dialed Bobby’s number from memory.

            “Hello.” Bobby said from the other end when he picked up.

            “Hey, Bobby, it’s Isa.” Isabell said.

            There was a very long, loud silence broken only by Sam’s faint snoring. Isabell braced for impact.

            “YOU IDJIT.” Bobby yelled at the top of his lungs. Isabell jerked the phone away from her ear and used a touch of her Grace to keep Sam under as Bobby continued yelling. “I WAS WORRIED! THE BOYS WERE OUT OF THEIR MINDS WITH GRIEF! NOT ONLY WAS JOHN DEAD BUT YOU GONE AS WELL!”

            “John’s dead?” Isabell breathed in shock and then paled. “Mary’s going to kill me for this if I ever get back to Heaven.”

            There was more silence until Bobby spoke again. “You were too young to know Mary.”

            The only female Winchester left alive laughed to herself as she licked her lips nervously. “This body is, but I’m not.” She told Bobby. “I was one of her best friends and then, um, the girl that would have been Isabell died. It was Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, aka angels being assholes.”

            Bobby was quiet and Isabell took that as a good sign so she soldiered on.

            “We found her body not ten minutes later in her crib, it hadn’t even cooled down yet. I started panicking, I’m powerful but there are some things that I just can’t do – like bring back the dead – so I did the next best thing. I did a soul swap after getting consent and changed our memories. I made her think I’d used a life for a life spell and did a quick memory lock on myself. Azazal’s possession of John triggered my memories to come to the forefront and it all came rushing back. Then, I got disowned and I wanted to call you guys but I thought you’d be mad about not telling you and try to kill me.” Isabell finished, in a rush, and waited.

            There was silence on the other end for a bit that translated as: _processing…_

            “Angels are real?” Bobby asked, sounding slightly miffed.

            Isabell laughed, trust Bobby to be the only hunter to be more interested in what the new creature was than how to kill it. “Yeah, you’re talking to one.” She said.

            “Alright.” Bobby said. “Which one?”

            “I’m Bellel, an archangel.” Isabell said. There was the sound of a large book rustling and she snorted in mild amusement. “Don’t bother. A combination of an overprotective flock and a little … well, the closest translation from Enochian is brother, who can’t be left alone for more than a day of being unoccupied without pulling pranks and causing mischief sort of puts a damper on the vacation time. The only time I left Heaven before I got kicked to the curb was right before Lucifer’s fall. You won’t find my name in any book.”

            “Alright.” Bobby said and there was the sound of a book shutting, a vaguely disappointed sound passing across the line. “Why’d you call?”

            Bellel didn’t feel the stur of Grace in the corner of the room, she wasn’t paying too much attention to her extra angel senses. Gabriel had been fallowing Sam around since the Mystery Spot trying to figure out who the girl creature who had yelled at him was. He’d found out her name first and then that she was the two Winchesters’ Sister, but she’d definitely been a creature which meant something was posing as the girl.

            He’d thought it was a demon but this was so much more. Better or worst he didn’t know yet but it was definitely more than what he had been expecting.

            “I am currently lying down on my couch on a blanket and Sammy cocoon. He showed up saying Dean had made a deal with a crossroads demon and that he was down in Hell. Now, I want to know what he made that deal for. I know they wouldn’t do that lightly. I also want to know when the fuck he made it, because I don’t remember him doing anything in his free time besides have sex with every warm, willing body when he was eighteen!” Isabell snapped, voice getting angrier and angrier as she continued talking.

            “He made it a year ago.” Bobby said. “Sam got stabbed in the back and died.”

            Isabell’s eyes went wide and glowed bright blue in anger. “What?! Why didn’t you call me?! I may not be able to bring back the dead but I can heal almost anything!” She asked Bobby in frustration. “And how the hell did he only get … FUCKING ANGELS!”

            By the sound of the clatter on the other end, Bobby had dropped the phone. When he picked it up again Isabell had calmed down, if only slightly. Gabriel shivered in his hiding spot, Isabell’s anger was both extremely scary and at the same time boner inducing to the extreme.

            “They’re trying to start the damn Apocalypse early.” Isabell growled angrily into the phone. “Someone has messed up on a cosmic level. You are really, _really_ lucky I’m on your side, Bobby. You know that right?”

            Bobby snorted. “Girl, you are a damn fine hunter and I’ve just found out you have more power in your pinky than an atom bomb. I’m pretty damn happy I haven’t pissed you off enough for you to blow my house to smithereens.”

            “I should probably go. Sammy’s going to get all stiff otherwise.” Isabell said.

            “He staying with you for now?”

            “Yep.”

            “Good.” Booby said and hung up. They never said good-bye over the phone because it just might be the last time you talked to the person on the other end.

            Isabell shook her head and put her phone down. She looked at the mountain of twenty-four year old, unconscious baby brother cuddled into her arms like when she was eight and he was still five.

            Of course once she turned nine she got a chest and it suddenly became wrong to cuddle with her brothers. John would still let her sleep in the same bed as Sammy but as soon as Dean turned fourteen Dad was sleeping on the couch so the boys could sleep in his bed.

            Isabell didn’t realize how much she had missed this and now she understood why. Angels were very tactile and had personal space… issues… But right now Sammy needed a bed so he didn’t get a crick in his neck.

            Gabriel took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. “D-do you need help?” Gabriel asked as he melted out of the shadows.

            “Isabell’s head shot up to stare at the archangel standing in the corner of the room. He was standing with his head down and his wings lying submissively on the floor.

            “ ** _How long have you been there_**?” Isabel asked switching to Enochian smoothly.

            Gabriel looked up with tears gathering and bottom lip quivering – that was Isabell’s voice! “ ** _B-Bellel, why didn’t you tell me_**?” He asked in an almost hopeless voice. Didn’t his flock mate want him anymore?

            Isabell’s face softened. “ ** _Well_** ,” She said quietly, “ ** _it didn’t help that you found another Anchor. You didn’t need me anymore. It was better that you not know about me. Besides you’re only down here by choose, I’m stuck here permanently. I didn’t want to suck you down to wallow in the misery of no Host_**.”

            Gabriel started to cry. “ ** _I thought you were dead_**.” He said as a smile broke across his face. “ ** _You’re alive. I can’t believe it_**.”

            Isabell shook her head and huffed through a smile then let out a flock call. Suddenly Gabriel was there, in her face, touching her, littering her face with kisses. It was the only real answer he could give to that call, the one that accepted him back into his Anchor/big sister/mate’s Flock.

            “Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.” The younger angel said after every perk of lips.

            Isabell giggled happily. “New nickname, Trick?” She asked and grabbed the back of Gabriel’s head to pull him into the first real kiss either of them had had for the first time in over twelve millennia.

            But, that had been three months ago and Bellel thanked the universe at large for Sam’s willingness to take care of both himself and Gabriel while she was at work. She’d given her two week notice and gotten a work at home job but those two weeks while she was at work could have been hell for the three of them if Sam wasn’t so understanding.

            Sighing Isabell picked up her phone. “Hello, Isabell Winchester speaking, how may I help you?” She asked.

            “Hey, Isabell.” Bobby’s voice said.

            “Oh,” Isabell said brightening, “hey, Bobby. Sam and Gabe are playing videogames, you want me to get them?”

            “Sport, I’m going to need you over here ASAP. Something’s come up?” Bobby said.

            “What is it?” Isabell asked as she stood up to walk out of her kitchen and into the very bright living room.

            The video gaming tournament the two boys had started had already degenerated into a make out battle already. Sam appeared to be winning and wasn’t taking any prisoners as Gabriel moaned and was writhing underneath the only human in the apartment.

            “Hold that thought,” Isabell put a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, “Boys! Bobby’s on the phone!”

            Sam looked up at Isabell after he shoved two fingers into the pint sized angel’s mouth for him to such on. Gabriel moaned and suckled Sam’s fingers as he listened to Isabell.

            They found out that Sam could Anchor Gabriel about one week after the two boys had showed up at Isabell’s apartment. It had happened when she had to stay late for work and Gabriel had started to get twitchy.

            As the house had gone by Gabriel had worsened until he ended up jumping at any small noise he heard. Sam had watched in worry and after a bit he’d said fuck it and the older Winchester came home to find them cuddling on the couch.

            “Sport, you won’t believe who I’m looking at sitting across from me.” Bobby said, dragging Isabell out of her memory.

            “An old hunting buddy?” She guessed absent mindedly.

            “It’s Dean. Your idjit brother is back.”

            All the color drained from Isabell’s face as Sam and Gabriel watched.


End file.
